1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a stacking connector used to connect printed circuit boards to each other and an electronic device includes such a stacking connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-181671 discloses a connector including a height adjustment plate which can respond to a change in distance between printed circuit boards. This connector includes a connector main body having a connection terminal on its back, and a plurality of height adjusting plates each attachable and detachable with respect to the connector main body. These height adjusting plates have thicknesses different from each other. Each of the height adjusting plates has an insertion hole through which a connection terminal is put. The connection terminal is the so-called DIP type terminal and it is arranged through a substrate to which the connector main body is secured.
This connector is able to connect printed circuit boards to each other by changing the height adjusting plate even in the case where an interval between a pair of printed circuit boards to be connected differs from another pair of circuit boards.
Recent years, the so-called high-speed transmission type printed circuit boards, which can exchange signals at a high speed within circuits, are very popular. Further, as this type of circuit boards becoming popular, interface standards for the high-speed transmission such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Digital Visual Interface (DVI) have been introduced. Here, in order to connect such printed circuit boards to each other, connectors need to be employed as the conventional techniques. However, in the high-speed transmission of recent years, the problem of “stub”, which has not been assumed for conventional types of connectors, becomes prominent. Especially, in the case of the connector discussed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-181671, the portion of the DIP type terminal, which projects through the printed circuit board out to the opposite side becomes a stub. Due to this problem, the conventional connector cannot be employed as it is to connect high-speed transmission type printed circuit boards to each other, and it is susceptible to improvements.